The Greatest Battle
by husband-of-shizune
Summary: This is the true story of a war fought on computers by Naruto fans clashing on certain ideals. For as long as any of us can remember, the has been no peace among the Naruto Fandom, but endless battles and hatred. Even among those with a common love for Naruto, these difference have brewed such hate that Pain could not compare. This is the story of that war and how it finally ended.


**This is not a NaruHina fanfic, but the story of Naruto fans during the global conflict unlike any other in Anime/Manga history. This is the story of a War fought on computers by fans with different ideals. A representation of the true world of Naruto, and the great conflict that effected almost every single fan.**

* * *

The day is December 27th, 2012. We stood in our positions on the great battle field, torn apart by the twelve years of violent, inflamed, merciless war that has taken place here. Here, in the great Fandom of Naruto, a seemingly endless battle has been raging between great armies, fought in all kinds of melees and brawls, ranging from Youtube comments, to blogs, to Twitter and Facebook, to Fanfiction itself. As for us, we were battle weary and exhausted. Many were lost, many betrayals had, some abandoned the cause for other manga; but even so, we still remained proud of who we were.

There we stood, battered, bruised, bleeding, but not yet broken. Raising our colors high, we who remained looked on our proud purple and lavender with true loyalty. Our beige jackets flew in the slight breeze as they clung to us loosely, some of them torn. We were well aware of our flaws, of our idol's shortcomings: shyness, slight tendency toward stalking, studdering, and the others, but we were proud of who we were.

Across the desolated landscape lied our enemy. Their pink hair and over masculine demeanor we detested, their short tempers and absurd strength we loathed. Yes, they were strong warriors, with a much richer history that our own, but their pride and foolishness was their undoing. Their indecision led to this prolonged war. Yet, they were, no doubt, as tired as we were, with as many casualties and traitors.

Our superior general, aged and scared from battle, one of the first fighters in this war, and one of the few there since the beginning, stood before us alone, head down, as if praying, before addressing us in this hour of fate.

He spoke.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, I wish to say a word of thanks for your courage in this war, as well as your endurance to the end. My brothers and sister, 615 battles have occurred in my time, and twelve years of indefinite waiting for an end. We began as mere children in this, untrained, unprepared for a war like this. Twelve long years ago, we had no chance of victory, yet we ventured in regardless, and fought these people with our all. As time went by, we became more prominent, and eventually, even formidable as supporters came forward and joined us in the battle to end all battles."

Many of us thought back to when we joined the fray, only six years ago for myself. While my experience is of some recognition, I am nothing compared to some of these men and women beside me.

He continued.

"As years past, we grew all the more in strength and morale, and at last came a day forever remembered as our largest victory, when we turned to odds in our favor! We all remember the 437th battle, where we charged in head first against our enemy and, in fear of death, were given the blessing from His Greatness, Kishimoto, that changed the tide of this war!"

We all cheered and remembered that great day, which surpassed all other battles, until this day, perhaps.

"And now, The Keeper of Fate and Canon, Kishimoto, has spoken to us again, as he has all the world! At last, after twelve years of waiting, we have been given the tool to end this war. Look out across the battle field that has been our domain for twelve long years, toward our enemy, the NaruSakurites, and see the terror and disbelief on their faces at the sign from Kishimoto. But we, the NaruHinatites, have heard and graciously accept the words of His Greatness, for HE HAS GIVEN US VISTORY THIS DAY!"

Wild shouts of triumph erupt from within us. Tears filled our eyes as they did when we saw the sign ourselves. When we first laid eyes on it, we could not contain our emotions, no matter how stoic we were. We could hardly believe that this day had finally come.

"My friends! After twelve years of battle, I can say to you words I have wished to say for so long: THE WAR IS OVER! OUR BATTLES ARE OVER! AT LAST, I SAY TO YOU ALL, THE PAIRING WARS ARE FINALLY OVER. WE HAVE WON!"


End file.
